Ever After High: Broken
by storyteller316
Summary: Raven gets hurt, the cause is shocking enough, but what it does to Apple is even more shocking. Will everything end happily ever after, or will Raven perish from the pain.
1. Chapter 1: Shattered

It was Legacy Day at Ever After High, and both Apple and Raven were standing next to each other on stage.

"I'm so excited," whispered Apple with a big smile as Headmaster Grimm gave a speech to the students.

"You have been saying that all day," whispered Raven as she held her right arm with her left hand. All day, a pain had been shooting through it and getting worse as the day went on.

"Is your arm still bothering you, we could ask Headmaster Grimm to delay the signing until a healer checks you out," said Apple with a lot of concern in her voice.

"I just want to get this over with; wish I didn't have to do this at all," said Raven, whispering the last part even lower in hopes that Apple wouldn't hear it. However, the princess had heard it but couldn't say another world as the witch's name was called.

"Good luck," said Apple as Raven approached the book. As she unlocked the book, a mirror appeared before her that showed her future before turning into a quill pen.

"Ms. Queen, what's the matter?" asked Headmaster Grimm as Raven stopped mid reach for the pen.

"I… I'm sorry," said Raven as she quickly turned around and ran away.

"Raven!" said Apple as she chased her off the stage. Cerise and Darling joined her from the crowd of students. A few minutes after running away, Raven was sitting against the school building holding her right arm with a painfilled expression.

"Raven, what happened?!" asked Apple as she and the other two ran up with worried expressions.

"I… I don't know, but my arm… is killing me," said Raven while crying.

"Let me check it," said Darling as she knelt down. She then started to gently remove the purple glove that Raven had been wearing.

"Hex," said Cerise when they noticed cracks of glowing magic running up from her fingertips to the middle of her forearm.

"I… I don't… feel so good," said Raven before she fainted.

"We have to get her to a healer," said Apple as she helped Darling lift Raven up.


	2. Chapter 2: Backlash

An hour after fainting, Raven had awoken in the healer's office laying in a bed.

"What… what happened?" asked Raven as she noticed the three girls sitting around the room.

"You fainted because of all the pain you were in," said Darling.

"Do we know what happened to my arm?" asked Raven as she noticed a black wrap around her her whole arm. The wrap was also as hard as a rock and had a few ruins in it that were glowing with a low green magic.

"Your magic got mad and tried to kill you," said a small woman in a lab coat as she walked in.

"Why would her magic do that, Healer Tammatha?" asked Cerise.

"Ms. Queen's magic did not like her reaching for the quill to sign the book, so it would rather kill her, my guess is that it does not want you to go through with your destiny," said Healer Tammatha.

"Which means Raven can't be the Evil Queen," said Apple.

"Wait, my magic tried to kill me because it thought I was going to sign the book?" asked Raven.

"Were you not?" asked Darling.

"Of course not, I never want to take over as the Evil Queen, I won't my own destiny," said Raven.

"Good thing you told the truth," said Healer Tammatha.

"How can you tell she was telling the truth?" asked Cerise.

"The cracks in her arm are from her magic still trying to kill her, if Ms. Queen lies or tries to use her magic then these cracks will grow, the magical cast on her arm will only act as a normal cast helping to keep her arm together," said Healer Tammatha, terrifying everyone.

"Now if you three will excuse me, I have some tests to run," said Healer Tammatha. The three then left the room.

"So, how long have you been in love with Ms. White?" asked Healer Tammatha. Raven just looked at her with wide eyes.

"You're magic would only do this if it meant harm to the one you love," said Healer Tammatha.

"I've been in love with her for years, but there's no way she'll ever like me, she's to much into her own destiny," said Raven.

"Just so you know, your arm will be like this until you tell her the truth," said Healer Tammatha.

"Then I guess this is my new life," said Raven.


	3. Chapter 3: Guilty feeling

A little while later, Raven and Apple were back in their room, getting ready for bed.

"Are you sure that you're feeling alright?" asked Apple.

"I'm feeling better than earlier," said Raven who was under her covers.

"Well, if you need anything then wake me up, alright?" asked Apple as she climbed into her bed.

"You don't have to do that," said Raven.

"But I want to," said Apple before turning the lights off. Around midnight, Apple was in the middle of a nightmare.

"Where am I?" asked Apple as she stood in pitch black darkness.

"Apple," said Raven from behind the princess. When Apple turned around, she was terrified to see the witch covered in the magical cracks.

"Raven!" said Apple as she ran to her.

"This… is your… fault," said Raven with a hateful expression before she turned to dust.

"Raven… no," said Apple as she fell to her knees crying.

"You pushed your beliefs onto me," said Raven as two of her appeared.

"And look at what it caused," said the second Raven as they too turned to dust.

"I… I never meant for this," said Apple as more tears poured out while this continued over and over again, the number of Ravens doubling every time.

"Apple, Apple, wake up!" said a Raven's voice over top the others. That's when Apple jerked her body up out of bed.

"It's alright, you were just having a nightmare," said Raven who was sitting on the edge of the princess's bed, her left hand on Apple's shoulder.

"I kept… I kept dreaming that you were… dying over and over, and it was my fault," said Apple as she surprised Raven by suddenly turning to her and hugging the witch while crying.

"Alright, scoot over," said Raven as she pulled the covers down for her to join Apple under them.

"What are you doing?" asked Apple as she wiped her tears away.

"You're not going to get back to sleep unless you calm down, and you won't calm down until I prove that I'm not going anywhere," said Raven as she wiped a stray tear from the princess's cheek.

"Thanks," said Apple with a smile that sent a bolt of lighting through Raven's heart.

"This is going to be a long night," thought Raven as she turned away from Apple with a flushed face.


	4. Chapter 4: A lie

The next day there was no classes, so Apple and Raven were some of the few students in the caslteteria that morning.

"Apple, I can feed myself," said Raven as they sat next to each other, Apple helping to cut the witch's scrambled eggs.

"But you were struggling with your hand," said Apple as she held up a fork with some eggs on it to Raven's mouth. The witch just gave a sigh as she gave up and took the eggs.

"What's going on here?" asked Briar as she and Cerise approached.

"Apple insisted on helping me eat," said Raven.

"Why can't you feed yourself?" asked Briar. That's when Raven raised her right arm that was still in the magical cast.

"It's a long story," said Raven when she noticed the look on Briar's face.

"Sorry for interrupting, but I just happen to realize that I've never seen Cerise without her hood on," said Apple as she held the fork up to Raven's mouth with more eggs on it.

"Now that she mentions it," said Briar. Cerise was holding both sides of her hood as if it would blow off her head at any second.

"Come on, Cerise has no secrets," said Raven before gasping in pain while using her left hand to grab her chest. The cracks under the cast started to creep out and up to her shoulder.

"Okay… she has a… secret but… I promised not… to say," said Raven through the pain. At this, the cracks started to fade back under the cast.

"Are you alright?" asked Apple with a panicked voice and expression.

"Yeah… but can we… forget breakfast?" asked Raven as she fought to breathe again.

"Let's head back to our room," said Apple before leaving with Raven.

"What the hex just happened?" asked Briar who was wide eyed and confused.

"Raven's magic tried to kill her because she lied for me," said Cerise before standing up and heading to Professor Badwolf who had seen everything.

"We need to talk," said Cerise. The two then left the room.


	5. Chapter 5: Out of the hood

Up in their room, Apple had helped Raven into her bed after the witch had changed to their night clothes.

"You still in pain?" asked Apple.

"It's less than it was, you don't have to worry so much," said Raven with a smile. Even though she was smiling, Apple could tell that the witch was in more pain than she led on.

"So, Cerise has been keeping a secret, and you know about it?" asked Apple who wanted to change the subject.

"Yes, but she can't let anyone know," said Raven.

"Is it something bad?" asked Apple who was genuinely worried.

"Some people might think so, but I don't, it's something that makes Cerise who she is," said Raven. Before she could say another word, Apple received a hext.

"Looks like Cerise went on Blondie's mirrorcast," said Apple as she clicked a link while moving so Raven could also see.

"So, Ms. Hood, you came on my show to talk about a secret you have," said Blondie.

"Yes, my family has been keeping this a secret, and I wasn't to say anything about it until after graduation," said Cerise. This caused Raven's eyes to widen.

"However, a dear friend of mine who found out about it got hurt because she was trying to protect me, and my family has given permission to reveal it so that never happens again," said Cerise as she reached up for her hood. Raven used her left hand to cover her mouth out of shock as Cerise revealed her ears.

"I am not just the daughter of Red Riding Hood, but the Big Badwolf as well," said Cerise. That was where the video ended.

"Raven," said Apple as she turned to the witch. However, she was cut off by Raven getting out of bed and running off. Apple quickly followed behind her.

"Cerise!" said Raven as she noticed the girl walking into the lobby of the dorm.

"Take it that you saw the mirrorcast," said Cerise, her hood down.

"Why did you do that, everyone will look at you differently now," said Raven who was worried about her friend.

"I couldn't stand the idea of you getting hurt, you're part of my pack after all," said Cerise. She then noticed Apple who had been right behind Raven.

"I know you're a stickler for Destiny, but…," said Cerise, stopping when Apple held a hand up.

"You're my friend, Cerise, so I don't care who you're parents are, and if someone says anything then come to me about, because I have your back no matter what," said Apple with a friendly smile.

"Thanks," said Cerise as she hugged her, a few tears of happiness rolling down her cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6: Conversations

Four days had passed since Raven's magic tried to kill her, and she was once again in the castleteria with Apple feeding her.

"You not getting enough sleep, Raven?" asked Briar as the witch yawned.

"Apple's woken me up every night since Legacy Day with her nightmares," said Raven before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Nightmares?" asked Cerise while looking at the blond who refused to make eye contact.

"I'd rather not talk about it," said Apple.

"I've been thinking that maybe we should move our beds right next to each other," said Raven.

"How would that help?" asked Briar as she took notice of her BFFA trying to hide her flushed face.

"She can't get back to sleep without me being next to her," said Raven.

"Hey, Apple, I forgot that there's something that I needed to talk to you about, can we go talk somewhere else real quick?" asked Briar.

"But breakfast is almost over, and I need to help Raven to class," said Apple who was nervous by what Briar wanted to talk about.

"I can take her," said Faybelle as she approached their table.

"You want to help someone, Faybelle?" asked a surprised Briar.

"We have the same class, plus I want to talk to her about something," said Faybelle.

"Sounds good to me," said Briar as she dragged Apple off before she could protest.

"Briar, why did you drag me out here?" asked Apple as they stood in a secluded area.

"When did you fall in love with Raven?" asked Briar.

"Should have realized you would figure me out," said Apple who knew she was an open book for Briar.

"What about Daring and your destiny?" asked Briar.

"I never cared about them, I just went along with it because I was afraid," said Apple.

"By the legend, or by what people would think?" asked Briar.

"Both, and Raven got hurt because of it, if I hadn't been so fixated on my destiny and forced Raven to go along with Legacy Day…," said Apple as she stopped talking, her tears growing too much for her to continue.

"Oh, Apple," said Briar as she hugged her. Meanwhile, Raven and Faybelle were in an empty classroom.

"What do you want to talk about, Faybelle?" asked Raven.

"I know the reason you're magic really tried to kill you," said Faybelle, surprising the witch.


	7. Chapter 7: Over heard

"How do you know?" asked Raven.

"Because my magic was trying to do the same on Legacy Day," said Faybelle as she held her left arm up.

"Wait, that would mean," said Raven who was even more stunned by this information.

"I'm in love with Briar, luckily the ceremony was called off or I'd be in your shoes right now too," said Faybelle.

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Raven.

"Because I wanted you to know that you're not alone," said Faybelle.

"Plus, I plan to tell Briar about my feelings soon enough, and wanted someone to know about it beforehand," said Faybelle.

"Good luck, Ancestors know Apple would never accept my feelings," said Raven.

"How do you truly know that until you tell her?" asked Faybelle.

"Because Apple loves her destiny to much to love the one that ruined it," said Raven as she left.

"I had to try," said Faybelle as she followed the witch out. Unknown to either of them, a black swan had been watching them.

"Now that's some good information," said Duchess as the swan turned into her. Meanwhile, Apple was walking outside when she stumbled upon Daring and Rosabella.

"Can't believe you got me to skip class," said Rosabella as the two sat under a tree, Daring's arm around her shoulders.

"It's too good of a day to be stuck inside," said Daring.

"By the way, you hear about Raven and her magic?" asked Rosabella.

"I did, and I hope she can get it fixed, she's too good of a person to suffer like that," said Daring.

"True, and I wonder when Apple will confess to her, the whole school knows about her crush," said Rosabella. Apple then ran off before she could hear them talk about Raven's feelings for her.

"The whole school knows about my feelings for her?!" thought Apple as she now sat on a bench with a panicked expression.

"Wait, the two of them seemed alright with it, maybe I should tell her," thought Apple as the panic started to subside. In that moment, she looked up at the sky and could have sworn that there was a heart shaped cloud.

"I'll do it at lunch," said Apple with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8: A swan strikes

Later that day at lunch, Apple had walked into the castleteria looking for Raven and quickly found her.

"There you are, Raven," said Apple as she walked up to the witch's table where Briar, Cerise, and Maddie were also sitting.

"Is something wrong, Apple?" asked Raven who was eating a burrito.

"There's something I want to talk to you about," said Apple who was blushing slightly, but determination burned brightly in her eyes.

"What happened after I left her earlier?" thought Briar as she looked at the blond with wide eyes.

"Hey, Raven!" said Duchess as she approached.

"What do you want, Duchess?" asked Raven.

"I overheard Faybelle confess that she's in love with someone to you, but I forgot who it was, can you remind me?" asked Duchess with a wide grin. Raven looked at her with large eyes as she grabbed her right arm.

"Leave her alone, Duchess!" said Apple with enough anger in her voice that it shocked everyone in the room.

"It's a simple question, who is Faybelle in love with?" asked Duchess as her grin grew even wider at the panicked expression on Raven's face.

"Briar," said Faybelle as she stood up from a nearby table.

"I'm in love with Briar," said Faybelle who looked ready to hit Duchess for this stunt.

"I did not expect you to come out and say it yourself," said Duchess with a sour expression as the fun had been taken away.

"Come on, Raven, let's get you out of here," said Apple as she grabbed the witch's hand and started to drag her away.

"Wait a minute, you also said you're in love with someone, and that someone is in fact a girl too," said Duchess as she grabbed Raven's shoulder to stop her from leaving. This time she had a grin on her face that even made Kitty shiver it was so terrifying.

"Duchess, I swear!" said Apple as she turned to glare at the swan girl.

"Tell us, Raven, what girl has grabbed your heart?" asked Duchess.

"I… I don't know…," said Raven before collapsing to her knees. Her magic had shot straight up her arm and started into her neck, taking her breath away.

"Raven!" said Apple as she knelt before the witch with a terrified expression.

"Raven, you promised that you weren't going to die, please just answer her," said Apple as her cheeks were streaked by tears.

"App… le," said Raven through the pain and lack of air.

"I… lo...ve, App… le," said Raven. The magic then settled back under the cast, the witch gasping for air as it did.

"You love me?" asked Apple with a surprised expression. Raven said nothing as she stood up and bolted out of the room, her embarrassment and adrenaline both so high that the pain that still coursed through her was nothing more than a papercut's worth.

"Raven, wait!" said Apple as she chased after her.

"Can you believe it, Raven Queen is in love with Apple White!" said Duchess with a honky laugh.

"Duchess, you're such an idiot, only you had no clue either of them loved the other," said Blondie.

"You're also dead swan meat," said Cerise as she and everyone else in the castleteria surrounded Duchess with rage filled expressions.

"Honk!" said a terrified Duchess as she transformed.


	9. Chapter 9: I love you

As everyone was ganging up on Duchess, Apple had chased Raven to the edge of the Enchanted Forest.

"Why are you following me, Apple?" asked Raven as she faced a tree.

"Because we need to talk," said Apple.

"I already know what you're going to say," said Raven, her whole body shaking.

"I don't think you do," said Apple.

"You're going to call me a freak, which I am!" said Raven, taking the princess by surprise.

"I was supposed to be the Evil Queen, but I don't want to hurt anyone, I even fell in love with a girl who was to become Snow White and wants to follow her destiny to the letter and get her Prince Charming," said Raven as she started to cry.

"Raven," said Apple as she grabbed her by the shoulder, spun the witch around to face her, and pinned her to the tree.

"I love you too," said Apple before kissing the stunned witch.

"Yo… you just," said a stunned Raven as the princess pulled away.

"I've been in love with you for a long time now, but I was afraid of the legend and by what people would think, so I never had the courage to tell you," said Apple.

"But now I don't care about that, you're the one I want to be with and no one else, Raven," said Apple as she wiped the witch's tears away.

"Me too, Apple, I love you just as much," said Raven. Suddenly, their attention was grabbed by a bright light from the witch's right hand.

"Whoa," said the two as the cast removed itself, revealing that the cracks were closing.

"I finally told the truth I needed to," said Raven with a smile. The two then kissed once again, and this time a small flash of light came from their connected lips.

"You need to get down here, something has happened," said Milton Grimm, who had been watching from a distance, into his mirror phone.


	10. Chapter 10: Caged swan

"Raven, Apple!" said Cerise as she, Briar, and Faybelle came running to the two as they sat under the tree.

"Hey girls," said Raven as she held her right hand up.

"Your magic settled down," said Faybelle who was happy for her.

"Until I do this," said Raven as she grabbed Apple's hand. Her violet magic then suddenly flared to life on the connected hands.

"Turns out even her magic is in love with me, so much so that any contact causes it to flare up," said Apple who was trying not to laugh from the tickless magic.

"Wonder what would happen if you had magic too," said Raven as she smiled at Raven.

"Godmother, I don't even want to imagine that," said Apple with wide eyes at the thought.

"So, I take it that you two are together now," said Briar.

"We are," said Apple with a bright smile.

"Good for you," said Faybelle.

"By the way, what are your thoughts on Faybelle's confession, Briar?" asked Raven as she looked at the sleepy princess.

"I almost forgot about that," said Briar with a mad expression while turning to face the fairy.

"I… I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, I just…," said Faybelle before Briar cut her off by kissing her cheek.

"Meet me in front of the main entrance at nine tommorow morning for our first date," said Briar with a giddy smile before running off.

"Am I dreaming?" asked Faybelle as she placed a hand to her cheek.

"No," said the other three who were trying not to laugh at the interaction of the two.

"I… I have to go figure out what I'm going to where," said Faybelle before flying away.

"Wait, we still have afternoon classes," said Apple.

"The teachers canceled them so everyone can punish Duchess for what she put you through, can't believe she had no clue about your crushes, the whole school has known for a long time now," said Cerise.

"Do we even want to know what they're doing to her?" asked Raven as she and Apple blushed from the last bit of information.

"Let's just say it's better to call her the ugly duckling then a swan right now," said Cerise who was struggling not to burst out laughing at their blushed faces. Over in a small clearing Duchess's swan form was in a cage, splatter from rotten tomatoes all around it and even on her.

"Think she's had enough?" asked Melody to Sparrow. They were the last two students.

"Yeah, but I'm not staying around to let her out," said Sparrow.

"So, want to get some coffee?" asked Melody as they walked away.

"That sounds good," said Sparrow as she grabbed her hand while smiling.

"Don't go thinking the punishment is over yet," said Baba Yaga as she picked the cage up.

"You still have to spin straw into gold for Professor Stilskin for the next three months," said Baba Yaga. Duchess just let out a sad honk as the witch carried her away.


	11. Chapter 11: Acceptance

Three hours later, Raven and Apple had been called to Headmaster Grimm's office where Queen Snow White was waiting with the Headmaster.

"You two know why you are here?" asked Headmaster Grimm as he rested his chin on his hands that were propped up on the desk.

"Because you found out about this?" asked Raven as she took hold of Apple's hand, causing her magic to flare up again.

"That's exactly why you are here," said Queen Snow White.

"I love Raven, mother, and nothing you do will change that," said Apple with no sign of fear.

"I'm not here to be mad at you, in fact I've seen this coming for years now," said Queen Snow White.

"You have?!" asked the two with stunned expressions.

"You two were obvious, how it took this long for you to get together I don't know," said Headmaster Grimm.

"If this is not about breaking us up, then it must be about changing roommates," said Raven.

"That's exactly it, Ms. Queen will be switching rooms with Ms. Briar Beauty," said Headmaster Grimm.

"Apple, please tell me that you're not still worried about that nightmare," said Raven as she noticed the terrified expression on the blond's face.

"You did almost die on me at lunch," said Apple.

"Raven, don't you know about the Thread of Hearts spell?" asked Queen Snow White.

"I had forgotten about it, it's been so long since I learnt it," said Raven.

"What kind of spell is it?" asked Apple as Raven took hold of both her hands.

"Just wait, it's better to explain after using it," said Raven. The area around her heart then started to glow before the light traveled through the veins in her arms.

"Whoa," said Apple as the glow traveled through Raven's hands, into her own, up her arms, and into her heart.

"Alright, now close your eyes and think of me," said Raven as the glow dissipated and she released Apple's hands.

"Okay," said Apple as she closed her eyes. Suddenly, she felt a second heartbeat in her chest.

"Raven, is that?" asked Apple without opening her eyes.

"It's my heartbeat, anytime one of us thinks of the other while our eyes are closed it allows us to feel the other's heartbeat," said Raven as she smiled at her.

"You two can even mentally talk when you're thinking of each other at the same time," said Queen Snow White.

"That sounds good," said Apple while smiling at Raven. Later that night, as Raven and Apple were sleeping.

"See, told you it would be fine," thought Raven.

"You were right, my witch in stylish clothing, but I am now wondering what else magic can do," thought Apple.

"Don't go getting any wild ideas, my charming princess," thought Raven while she smiled.


	12. Epilogue

Years later, Raven was playing a game of hide and seek with her and Apple's children in the courtyard of their castle.

"Ready or not, here I come," said Raven. As she turned around, her eyes landed on a hand that led behind a tree.

"Hm, I wonder where Orchid could be," said Raven. She then appeared behind the tree where a little boy and girl had been hiding.

"There he is, and little Rose too," said Raven which made them jump while turning around.

"No fair, you said we could only us Level One spells, mother Raven," said Rose who had bright blond hair and blue eyes like Apple. Orchid had extremely light purple colored hair and eyes.

"That is a Level One spell," said Raven as she knelt down to get more eye level with the two.

"You would know that if you two studdied more," said Raven as she poked Rose on the tip of her nose.

"So, you found the two of them, but what about Magenta?" asked Apple as she approached.

"I can't even since her," said Raven.

"I'm up here," said a voice from above them.

"Magenta, how did you get up there?!" asked a worried Apple as they all noticed a girl with hair and eyes the same color as her name, sitting on a branch of the tree.

"I walked up," said Magenta before standing up on a platform made of her magic that appeared out of nowhere. She then started to walk down as more platforms appeared and the ones from above vanished.

"You learnt to make platforms, but that's a Level Three spell you should only be starting on Level Two spells at your age," said a stunned Raven.

"I learnt all the Level Two spells a few days ago, so I went ahead and started on the Level Three spells to surprise you," said Magenta.

"How about we all go in and get some ice cream to cool down?" asked Apple who was also surprised.

"I can't believe she's that far ahead," said Raven as she and Apple watched the kids run inside.

"You don't think she knows about the spell that let us have them, do you?" asked Apple.

"That's a Level Six spell, but we'll have to talk to her about it soon before she gets there," said Raven as she grabbed Apple's hand. The two then walked into the castle to join their children.

The End.


End file.
